A New Chance to Live
by Rider Fan
Summary: Sephiroth has been sent to be the bodyguard of Aerith when she is sent to stop a new evil. AerSeph Please RR
1. Redemption

Disclaimer: FF7 belongs to Squaresoft and I own none of the characters except for one certain person. Most aspects from this fic are from FF7. The ideas are of the events of this fic is mine and if ANYONE steals my idea, Be Afraid, Be very Afraid!!!!  
  
AN: Yay, my first FF7 fic. Note that I created this fic since I had not written a fanfiction for awhile and decided to get going again. By the way this is an AerSeph fic (Aerith and Sephiroth coupling) and it takes about a year after the events of FF7. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 1: Forgiveness  
  
Sephiroth struggled as the chains continued to hold him down. Sephiroth seemed to be in a courtroom. Millions of Cetra in white cloaks looked down at him. On a pedestal stood a dark figure.  
  
"Order, I will have Order!" shouted the dark figure. The Cetras hushed and let the dark figure. "We are here to discuss the case of the criminal, Sephiroth who has committed the crime of attempting to harm the planet."  
  
Voices shouted out from the courtroom. Some said Innocent, but the majority of the Cetra said Guilty. Sephiroth tried to block the voices from his head and try to remember what happened. It suddenly hit him. He was finishing his last battle with Strife; or rather Jenova was finishing it for him. The battle was long and hard. But at the end Cloud gained the upper hand and defeated Sephiroth. Sephiroth could feel the pain as Jenova laughed at Sephiroth as she pulled herself away from his body and left him to die.  
  
"So that's what happened. Jenova was only using me as a pawn. Damn her, I should never have trust her. I am not a Cetra. She was not a Cetra. Have I been lied too again?" thought Sephiroth as the voices ceased.  
  
A golden light began to shine as a golden shape appeared. The Cetras gasped while Sephiroth gazed up in astonishment.  
  
"The Planet!!! Of course, only the Planet can settle such a serious trial. No doubt Sephiroth would be proven guilty and be given eternal punishment." Said the dark figure.  
  
Sephiroth looked down in shame. He didn't really blame the Planet if it decided to give him Eternal Punishment. He deserved it after all he had almost done.  
  
" I find Sephiroth innocent!!!" boomed the Planet. Every single one of the Cetra gasped. The Planet was willing to forgive the one who had try to hurt him. Sephiroth was the most shocked of all. However, the Planet was not finished yet, "However, the fact that he had tried to commit a serious crime cannot be ignored. I have the perfect mission for him so as he can redeem himself. Sephiroth, I sentence you to escort the only one that can possibly stop the "Jenova Outbreak" and help her finish it once and for all."  
  
Everyone of the Cetra gasped. The Jenova Outbreak, as they had heard, was a plague that had infested the Planet. Strange monsters were taking over. So far the Planet's only hope was Cloud and his friends but it seemed as though they were losing. Sephiroth, however, had not heard of such a thing but the word "Jenova" told Sephiroth that it was trouble.  
  
"But shouldn't one more responsible be sent to guard her. I don't think she would be comfortable having that madman as her bodyguard cause of their "past experience"." Said the dark figure.  
  
"I see no reason why he should not be given such a responsibility. He is an excellent fighter and it would be a perfect chance to redeem himself. Bring in Aerith Gainsborough!" shouted the Planet  
  
Sephiroth gasped. The woman he had killed was to be the person he was suppose to protect!? As the thoughts ran through his head, a beautiful woman with long braided, brown hair, wearing a pink dress stepped in.  
  
AN: Phew, finished the first chapter. So what did you all think of it, huh? Good, Bad and what do you think I need to improve. Your reviews would be greatly appreciated. 


	2. Reincarnation

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fanfic belong to me except for a certain few. A majority of the characters belong to FF7.  
  
A/N: Sorry that it took a long time to get this chapter up. I had to study for my ATB test. On to the fic now.  
  
Chapter 2: Reincarnation.  
  
Aerith felt as though she had been killed again. The sight of Sephiroth sent a chill through her whole body. When she had heard that she was to be escorted by the man who had killed her, she felt as though the whole world had decided to go against her. She had pleaded to let another Cetra do the job but the Planet said that she was the only one that could destroy the Jenova Outbreak.  
  
"This is insane!" shouted Sephiroth. Aerith looked up in curiosity, "What makes you think that she would want ME as her bodyguard."  
  
"Have you even considered that Aerith may not completely fear you? Besides, don't you want to pay for your sins? I can see inside you that you wish that you could change what you had done." Murmured the Planet.  
  
Sephiroth sighed in defeat, as he knew that the Planet was right. He did want to redempt for his sins.  
  
"Step forward, Aerith!" shouted the Planet. Aerith stepped forward and looked up at the Planet, "Do you accept Sephiroth as your bodyguard?"  
  
Aerith pondered on the question. Despite her fear for Sephiroth, she knew that he meant well and wouldn't dream of hurting her when he was out of Jenova's control. Besides, she did find Sephiroth rather attractive.  
  
"I accept." Said Aerith as Sephiroth looked up in shock.  
  
"Very well, you shall live once again." Said the Planet as he covered Sephiroth and Aerith a blinding white light.  
  
And then, they were no longer there..  
  
~~~Midgar~~~  
  
Cloud slashed at another of the white beasts as it screamed and broke into tiny particles. But only more white beasts took its place. The white beasts had sharp claws and red eyes. They vaguely resembled insects. They were weak but they came in large numbers.  
  
A few minutes later Cloud managed to defeat all of the beasts. Cloud was about to take a small rest but he saw a dark shape with glowing red eyes. But unlike the white beasts, the dark shape was obviously human. A double bladed weapon was held by the dark figure. The dark figure froze and in a flash rushed towards Cloud, his blade pointing forward. At that moment, Cloud believed his doom had come.  
  
A/N: Ooooohhhh Cliffhanger, and no the red-eyed freak isn't Vincent if you thought about it. Vincent doesn't carry a double-ended blade! Anyway review, please. 


End file.
